Wizard's Creed
by Black2Knight
Summary: A parallel universe Desmond is a relative of the Krum family and modern day Desmond is going to guide this exchange student through his career at Hogwarts. But what will his fate be for someone in the school wants to assassinate him. More info inside.
1. Introduction

**Hello Everybody! I joined so that I can improve my writing skills so yeah, my stories need a lot of reviewing since I am planning to become a successful author when I grow up and I need to know about my progress. So if you've read this fic, whether it's the intro or other chapters, please review! This is also my first Assassins creed fanfic and I've been a big fan of the series. Sadly though it always lags on my pc that they are almost unplayable (well AC2 is, AC1 work fine on very low graphics). So if there's an error, feel free to correct it. I do, of course, accept flames. **

**This fan fiction is basically planned to go up to about 100 chapters at least and it basically will be up to the end of Harry potter book 7. It takes place during Assassins creed 2. Chapters are planned to be release weekly, but sometimes it may be delayed due to revision for the IGCSE exams. This chapter is the Introduction and will give you some knowledge of how the series is going to turn out (it prevents confusion). **

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Assassins Creed. I would be famous if I did and I'm not. **

_

* * *

Subject: Desmond miles. Your mission is quite simple; to find a piece of Eden hidden within a school known as Hogwarts which is situated in a parallel universe that (thankfully) meets the regulations for the Animus 1.5. You will be in control of fifteen year old Desmond Dragomir Krum, a wizard and assassin in training from the wizarding school of Durmstrang. Your school is currently under attack by an organization known as the Death eaters and as a result you're forced to flee. You and some other refugees are assuming the role of exchange students and you're currently in your fifth year. _

_The animus 1.5 is different compared to other versions. It allows you to control your ancestor (or a parallel relative since this is a parallel universe we're talking about, but I'll use ancestor since you're more familiar with it) and when I mean control, I mean literary become the ancestor. You'll feel every emotion and pain that your ancestor feels and you'll feel like you're actually you. You can even alter your ancestor's future and life in fact. The problem is; if you die while in this animus, then you're permanently dead. Your memories have been changed to fit the other Desmond's past lives, but you'll still retain memories of Abstergo and your mission. You'll forget everything about your life before being kidnapped by the industry however (apart from the skills you've learnt in the past). A drawback is however that you cannot exit it until your mission has been completed. However the upgraded technology has allowed you to eat, sleep and do all those daily routines that you've been doing while outside this machine. Synchronization has also been updated, now allowing you to learn all abilities of both an assassin and a wizard and to use them in reality. The HUD has also been upgraded with sections such as a spells list, dictionary, a Bulgarian history book and many more. Its design has been altered to fit the Wizarding environment. There are also more options for interacting with the world around you. The HUD has been attached into the wand you'll receive and someone there would tell you how to summon it._

_Good luck Desmond. You'll need it. A phone has been placed onto the HUD if you need any assistance. Lucy Stillman logging off. _

**

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Chapter 1 is coming right up and please tell me about your first impressions. Don't forget to keep those reviews flowing in! :D **


	2. Diagon alley

**Alright guys here's the first chapter you've been asking for. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"That Igor Karkoroff is an imbecile," Viktor Krum growled, heatedly. "Look at what he did. He tried to save our asses by stepping into the crossfire. How stupid is that?"

"I know, I know," Desmond said, in the same tone of voice he used whenever this subject was brought up. "But at least his death wasn't for nothing."

Viktor scowled and dug his hands into his pockets, his gaze wandering over to the towering structure known as Gringotts bank. Ever since Durmstrang had been set ablaze by Death Eaters and their hometown reduced to rubble, an immense change had swept over the triwizard participant. He had become fiercer; his face contorted with hatred and his mind was continuously plagued with memories of the invasion. He had been thinking about things that were proven impossible to do, such as slaying the ones responsible for setting the school on fire, murdering the headmaster and countless students and ruining his career for good. His brother, Desmond Dragomir Krum knew that he wasn't the Durmstrang champion who was constantly becoming popular with the girls and all that anymore. He was a completely new individual.

"Hey Viktor, what about your conversation with Dumbledore?" Desmond asked. "What did he tell you?"

Viktor craned his neck to face him. "He appointed me as a teacher?" he replied, bitterly.

A surprised look shone upon the youngest brother's face. "Really?" he asked, a gasp of laughter narrowly escaping his lips. He couldn't imagine Viktor as a teacher; he wasn't even qualified to be appointed as head boy at their school.

"It's not something to be laughing about!" the Bulgarian said. "Do you know what I am teaching them?" His voice dropped into a whisper and he was now speaking in his native language. Desmond knew what he was on about.

In theory, most of the students of Durmstrang are part-time assassins. They carried out missions given to them by Karkoroff, who loved his job with glee and most of them involved getting rid of people who he has a grudge upon. Many of them were Death Eaters. Desmond was deemed too young to kill, but he remembered all those times where he had to assist his brother and many other assassins to finish off their target. However, the job was protected by rules in which they needed to follow. One of the rules in which they had to obey was to never explain their secret to anyone, not even to their family members if they want to keep them safe.

"I'm teaching them the art of assassination," Viktor continued. "And Dumbledore is forcing me to alter the system to make it suitable for first years. If Karkoroff was here I'll guarantee you he'll be pissed. You cannot change the way assassins do things; everything concerning them has something to do with killing. Even worse, Dumbledore is calling the subject: Bulgarian magic. Total bullshit! Doesn't he have any clue that Assassination has nothing to do with casting spells and all that stuff? And how the hell am I supposed to teach these people. I'm not a teacher for fuck's sake!"

"Well you are now," Desmond said. "And you'll do a fine job of it I hope."

"Oh, enough with the compliments please!"

Viktor then extended out an arm and Desmond saw that placed upon his palm was a pouch filled with wizarding currency. They didn't have to go into Gringotts bank after all; the money was with them for the entire journey.

"Why didn't you tell me," the youngest brother demanded and he made a snatch for it. "I need those for the equipment I lost during the invasion."

"I didn't want you to be so greedy," Viktor replied. "Besides I thought it would be much safer if it were with me. Now run along and remember, if you want to meet me, meet me at the nearest restaurant outside of Diagon Alley. The Leaky cauldron smells like shit."

"Understood, good bye brother."

The eldest brother nodded and strode off, leaving Desmond to think for himself. He dug the pouch into his trouser pocket and headed off into the nearest store.

The interior of the store was designed to look exactly like a library, with colossal shelves piled high with thin, shady boxes. They were arranged in a very strange manner with clusters of them sticking out from the shelves. Flecks of dust and grim were everywhere, trapped in every nook and cranny. _It's amazing how people can buy their wands in a poor dump like this,_ Desmond thought as he grimaced at his surroundings.

An elderly man seated himself behind a polished wooden counter, the only object that would be considered dirt free in the store at the moment. His silvery, moon-like eyes darted towards his customer and a gloomy smile was drawn upon his wrinkled face. His robe were flayed and dyed in an intense shade of amethyst. Desmond considered that it must have been done as a fashion statement, but he brushed away the thought. He stepped up to the counter and said, clumsily: "One wand please."

"Ah, you must be the youngest member of the Krum family," the elder said, abruptly. "I'm Mr. Ollivander and I'm sure your brother must have told you about me. After all, I was the one who examined his wand."

"No, I'm sorry sir, but he never mentioned any wand maker to me."

"Oh, what a shame." Ollivander strode towards the nearest shelf. In an instant a box slid away from it and onto his hand. "He was such a nice man. Kind-hearted, filled with passion. I'm worried about him at the moment especially after the Death eaters invaded Durmstrang. You two must be leading a very hard life now. Well here's your wand."

He pulled the lid off to reveal a blackish stick with a hoary colored handle at the end. As Desmond continued staring at it, a measuring tape was transfigured by the Wandmaker, which then began to determine each width and length of his limbs. Finally it clattered to the floor and Ollivander beckoned his customer to take the wand.

"Dragon heartstring, elm, eleven inches," Ollivander began as Desmond dragged the wand out of its container. "Very similar to your father's. I just had it imported from Bulgaria yesterday night and I was told that its one of the best of its kind. The salesman's told me, he's never seen a wand that was so powerful looking. You'll excel at the dark arts with this, I can tell you. Well give it a try."

Desmond gave it a wave and grinned as a whoosh of cloudy air evaporated from its tip. A feeling of warmth tingled through his fingers. It was perfect.

"It's great," he said. "Just what I wanted."

"And I'm glad it was," the wandmaker said. "Now, that'll be seven galleons please."

A couple of golden coins fell into the old man's palm. He gave him a gesture of gratitude. "Good bye Mr. Krum, it was a pleasure to have you here today. Don't forget to tell your brother that I said hello and… oh dear."

He hastily stepped out of the store and as he pushed open the door, an uproar was suddenly heard. Desmond wondered what the commotion was all about, but followed him anyways. At least by doing that, he'll know. As he exited the shop, he noticed several other customers, shop keepers and assistants grouping together, their gazes all pointing to the top of Gringotts banks. In the midst of the crowd, he spotted Ollivander looking very pale, his mouth wide open in a silent o shape. Some people began pointing and screaming, either with dread, concern or enjoyment. Unable to bear the suspense any longer, he looked up.

A figure was standing on top of the bank, its arms raised as though ready to jump. As Desmond moved in closer he got a glimpse of some of the stranger's features. It was a girl, dressed in Hogwarts robes and a shadowy hood obscuring her facial appearance. Her body was slender like a gymnastic and he could have shown that as he looked closer, he could see her mouth moving as though imitating a soundless curse. The, without warning, her leg moved forwards and those who spotted that slight movement began to increase the volume of their screams. A couple of people, possibly Aurors, came rushing into the vast doors of the bank. He knew they would never make it in time and that when they've reached her, she'll be long gone.

His hand formed a thinking gesture, something he always did when a plan was to be created. The hover charm would be useful in this situation and he could cast it when she fell off. But what if he uttered the curse wrong or if the charm did not respond. What if his aim was careless? The chances of it being a success are minimal. Suddenly somebody in the crowd gave a high-pitched yell and Desmond saw that the girl was being pulled back. Someone or something was tugging on to her shoulders and whatever it was, he could not see. From what he knew, none of the wizards to get to the rooftops and even he was baffled by the fact that the girl could. Now is his chance to commit a heroic act. He would have to climb to rescue her.

As part of his training program back in Durmstrang, he and his fellow classmates were skilled and talented climbers. They could scale walls, hop across tiny indents and even leap from one structure to another while grabbing onto a ledge. Desmond knew he was very experienced in this and that most of his life spent in Durmstrang was basically soaring from building to building. However he wasn't a fast one and anxiety enveloped him as he might not make it in time. However he did not want to see the ground stained with blood.

He reached the side of the bank and peered upwards for a place to grab onto. Eventually he spotted one and placed both hands onto the narrow ledge. He heaved himself onto it and found himself facing a blank wall. As he gazed upwards again, he found that there were small gaps in the structure, all in a straight line like a ladder. _It was simple, nothing too difficult,_ he thought, contently. More shouts were coming, this time they seemed to be directed towards him. He really wished a guard would come and reassure the crowd, for the sounds tingling in his ears was making him lose his concentration. The wind rippled his hair as he dragged himself up, sweat dripping from both sides of his body. The weight on his backpack was really tiring him out and he wished he could have left it on the ground. When he finally touched a solid wall rather than an indent, he heaved a sigh of relief and hauled himself onto the roof.

The girl was standing on the edge of the building yet again, her arms flung out in the same bird-like position as though poised for a swan dive. Whoever had pulled her backwards was gone now, but Desmond was sure it was either an invisible individual or a ghost. In the muggle world these would be unbelievable, but in a world teeming with wizards and witches, these things were no joke. The girl took one step forwards.

"Wait!"

She craned her neck round to glance at him and that was when she lost her balance. Her left foot raised backwards in a kicking pose, her arms waving wildly. Desmond sprinted towards her, arms outstretched, ready to rescue her from her fate. But he was too late. Her foot slid outwards and she toppled over the edge. Not wasting any chances, he whipped out his wand and cried "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Luckily her fall was halted and she was left dangling in mid-air like a ragdoll with her arms and legs flailing about. Sighing, Desmond used his strength to draw her back to safety, her body gradually rising away from danger. A whoop of cheers and clapping came from below and he knew that he would be declared a hero. He beamed at himself valiantly; he had achieved a fete he had thought he would never get. This was the first time he had been able to levitate a person.

The girl landed on her feet in front of him and he could at last see her facial features. Tuffs of blond hair were visible from beneath the hood, her lips glistening with dark rosy lipstick, her sapphire eyes narrow with anger. As she raged at him for interrupting her process, her mouth sprouting a cluster of British profanity in which Desmond had no clue to what they meant. As she spoke, a sweet aroma of cherry and mint invaded his nostrils and a tone of affection was noticeable in her voice. Desmond was more flattered than insulted, but when she calmed down he noticed that she was wearing a white polo shirt under her robes. And that shirt was blemished with blood.

"What happened there?" he asked, pointing to the stain.

"I don't know?" the girl replied. "And what the bloody hell am I doing here anyways? I was supposed to be down there buying some books."

"What? You mean you have no idea."

"What? Are you supposed to be my kidnapper? I was just shopping for schoolbooks and then found myself struggling with a plastic bag around my mouth. If you're my savior, then thank god! Now how the bloody hell did you get up here?"

"I climbed."

"Seriously?" She gaped at him awkwardly. "I thought wizards and witches nowadays were too inexperienced at climbing. And you literary climbed Gringotts bank?"

Desmond nodded. The girl screamed with amazement.

"That's gotta be a record!" she said. "You might even be as famous as Harry Potter one day. I'm so sorry about scolding you; I thought you were my kidnapper. The name's Esme Lockhart, daughter of the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart. You must have known him, if you've been to Hogwarts that is. If you did, let me tell you that he doesn't even remember who is own daughter is. Who are you by the way? I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Desmond Krum."

"Brother of Viktor Krum? He's gorgeous. You must be an exchange student."

"Listen we have to go now," Desmond said. "Take that shirt off of you and get changed. I got some clothes in my backpack. After that I'll take you down with me. My way."

**

* * *

Well that's that. I thought I kind of messed up in the middle section, but feel free to correct it. It's because of all my schoolwork that I kind of have to rush it. **

**Well other chapters won't be coming until something next week. Here's an overview of them to get you all anticipated.**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts express.**

**Chapter 3: Sorting ceremony.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Umbridge. (Let's see how Desmond acts around her). Gonna be a long chapter.**

**Chapter 5: High inquisitor and Krum's lesson. (Umbridge is supervising it. Wonder if she approves it?).**

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade (Gonna be an action scene in this one).**

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's army. **

**Chapter 8: The quidditch match.**

**Well since you're waiting for those to come out, don't forget those reviews!**


End file.
